The Trinity Dragon
by Dante's Inferno 2017
Summary: This is my first story so please bare with me. This story is about a True Dragon God that have the 4 powers: Angel, Devil, Dragon, and Dark. The Angel and Devil can be fusion with the Dragon but only one can without destroying on another. This is a fanon and AU of Highschool DxD. The Dark can control dark matter in the universe. My OC is extremely OP.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**This is the intro to the 1st chapter of the Trinity Dragon. The chapter will be talking the main characters i'm going to put in the story**

* * *

Here is the details: My character name is Alpha and Omega. Alpha is the human form of the excessive aura of a powerful sacred gear called the Forbidden Gear. Omega is the dragon form that is sealed in the gear. The Forbidden Gear combines ever Sacred Gear in the universe. Its was created by the Biblical God for the Judgement day prophecy on the universe. It have a draw back, the Forbidden Gear have been damage in the Great War so it went out of control and form a human named Alpha and a Dragon named Omega. Both of these powerful begins combine as partners because they share the same of the gear. The 2 have taken Angel and Devil powers for their use and rain destructive purge on the 3 factions. Alpha and Omega had stole a Doctrine of Domination and the Doctrine of Supremacy from God.

Character Relationships/traits

Alpha- A humanoid male that was made by the Forbidden Gear and its user. He is intelligent and brave but dislike fighting and very capable of getting out of sticky situations. He have a "curiosity kill the cat" trait that gets him in trouble sometimes. He is like a enforcer with his title "True Dragon God" and very serious when things have to be. There is a side that he like which is dominate and sadistic. The most favorite thing to do is having sex with Ophis

Omega- The dragon form of the gear and the wise teacher of Alpha. Omega is the wise dragon that teaches Alpha to control the gear without destroying him. Unknown to Alpha, Omega have a life in the Devil faction that before the Great War and had a purpose on the universe as the First Serpent that manipulate Adam and Eve as a Leviathan that started the family before it was extinct in the Great War.

Ophis- She is smart and had a lot of common sense (in canon, she's naive in things) that save Alpha behind in many times over the years. When Alpha have made contact with Ophis the first time. The two dragons have a connection but as a dragon rule they must fight to see what their are capable of. After many fights the two made a agreement to stay together but as their love grow they became husband and wife and made a daughter named Lilith and two sons Ddriag and Albion.

Great Red- The other True Dragon God is Omega "brother".

Lilith- the first child of Ophis and Alpha; she is called the "Princess of Darkness" by many people. Her darkness came form her father True Dragon form that controls dark matter in the universe for powerful abilities. She don't know that which of her parents gave her that power.

Ddriag- The second child with the Doctrine of Domination called the Welsh Dragon or Red Dragon Emperor

Albion- the third child with the Doctrine of Supremacy called the Vanishing Dragon or Whit Dragon Emperor

Viktoria- A German Goddess that is half Eagle/Dove. She have been resurrected by Alpha as a servant/student to him and ruled the Third Reich by Alpha permission for many years after Operation Valkyrie (a operation to killed Adolf Hitler and some other major generals after they won the war)

Albion and Ddraig is sealed in Sacred Gears by their father for almost causing another Great War but this time the Dragon faction will have to enter the war for the actions of the 2 dragons rival fights on whose the best

The Big Four- The Big Four is factions that want to protect Earth: Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, and Dragon

* * *

 **Please review this to tell what do you want in this story. Before I forget this story is Rated M for strong language, blood and gore, maybe lemons, and my imagination. I think i'm going write about the different forms that Alpha and Omega have. Thank you for reading and have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2 Forms and Powers

**This is going to be about their forms and powers. There is conquences just like in the canon. I don't own anything except my fanon powers and** **characters**

* * *

Angelic Dragon-this form combine both the Dragon and Angel powers into one supported by the Divine Dividing Gear ( this gear have been replicated to passed on to Albion)

Balanced breaker ( Divine Dividing)

Scale Mail

Juggernaut Drive ( effect sanity)

Over Drive ( effect large amount of stamina)

Infinity Drive ( effect SUPER amount of stamina and sanity)

Super Nova of Light Supremacy (final form in which at full power in can one shot a galaxy but the consequence is passing out from energy drain or even long term of a comma)

Demonic Dragon- This form combine both the Dragon and Demon powers supported by the Boosted Gear ( have been replicated to passed on to Ddraig)

Balanced breaker (Boosted Gear)

Scale Mail

Juggernaut Drive (effect sanity)

Over Booster Drive ( effect large amount of stamina and sanity)

Crimson Drive ( effect TREMENDOUS amount of stamina and sanity)

Super Nova of Crimson Domination (same effects as Infinity Drive)

* * *

 **In my next chapter will put the power scales from 1-10 or 1-20. If you all want to see a story, you have to be patient and wait it's coming maybe in the 5th or 6th chapter or sooner. All comments are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first story of the Trinity Dragon. It will be in Alpha point of view  
[Omega talking]**

* * *

Yesterday was a bad day, First our house was damage from the malfunction of the generator, Second Ophis literally obliterated the capital of our world which named Trinity which is about 1,000 miles long in the most population and biggest city in our world. The cause of this is after a review said she wasn't Infinite must have really piss her of (Thank You for the comment but at the wrong time) so the effect is TRILLIONS of Drachenmarks ( our currency is 1 Drachenmark= $20 USD) and about 503 million people dead (we have humans just like Earth but way moooorrrrre and I "borrowed" the book of Genesis from Heaven to form them as "resources"). So as a result people still love us but fear us also. Anyway lets get on the plot (the actual plot)

 **Drachen Welt (Dragon World)  
Population: 100,000 trillion(Human) and about 30 million dragons  
Size: about the size of Earth's solar system and the biggest planet in the universe  
Government: Absolute Monarchy  
Currency: Drachenmark  
Language: Gothic,German,Scandinavian,English,French  
GDP: 100,000,000,000,000 trillion  
Military: Strongest Faction in the universe  
Ruler: The Royal family of Infinity and Trinity**

This is some of the facts of our world which is begin heavily fortified because the Shinto religion is getting frisky in their hairs and other religions. I as the King of this world will do my best to protect our people. If you wonder where the quotations is, I'm writing this story from my point of view before anybody- wait a minute, am I breaking the 4th wall of point of view. Any I'm going to have a special treat for y'all viewers in a week or so. *sniff sniff* is that food it smell like pizza, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! LILITH!

(3 hours have passed)

Sorry for that, my greedy dragon had to buy so many pizzas even though I said I be cooking in 2 hours. Who am I kidding, I can't even keep my family in check so how can I control a entire world. **[so you have finally deciding to take** **action]** SHUT THE FUCK UP!.

*knocking on door* Come in, O its you again, what do you want

Admiral Donitz- My King, the Kriegsmarine have been tech out with the latest weaponry.

AND!

Admiral Donitz- You didn't pay the cost of it so the process have been canceled unless you pay up

FUCK! Fucking German Navy always go quality over quantity. Damned cost can give me a heart attack

(many hours of paper work for the navy) I should have pick the U.S.N. than the K.M.S.

I need to change economic reforms maybe I should pick capitalism to have more money to pay of all this stuff.

Ophis!

Ophis- yes dear

I need some more coffee please

Ophis- You can have more of me (saying it sexually)

OK!

* * *

 **This is my first real story of the book. So expect updates for this month. For the next chapter I'm going to make my first lemon but take a long time unless some one PM or how many people want it in this story. The choice is yours**

 **FYI, Ophis body have change to please her husband when they got married so no loli mess but a beautiful busty women.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys but I can't make a good "lemon" so I'm just going to start the day after it. I don't own Highschool DxD except my own characters.**

* * *

As the Royal family house have been repaired (the Royal family house is a bigger and better version of the Reichstag in Berlin,Germany) and the capital is doing reconstruction after the incident (which took about 30 years to finished). There is a meeting for the family for personal matters. The people want a new economic form that can pay for all the services and materials because of loans from other factions. Here is some of the papers that they have to sign

Alpha- where is the reforms

Ophis- right here (pointing at the papers)

Alpha- lets see, there is a economic reform to change either Capitalism, Command economy, Laissez-Faire, or a Mixed economy.

Ophis- dear, if we change our economic type, do our government have to change to

Alpha- depends what we pick

Ophis- why do we have to change a economic type

Alpha- I don't want to be a Third world economy

Ophis- we didn't fully industrialized the factory's production and manufacturing

Alpha- don't worry, after all of this papers we be a economic powerhouse just like AMERICA except we are bigger and smarter and have more military power than that weak country. What is this paper for.

Ophis- Ddraig and Albion hosts has died

Alpha- so this about a replacement, have the Sacred Gears find another host

Ophis- yes, Albion's named Vali Lucifer and Ddraig's named Issei Hyoudou

Omega- Lucifer!

Alpha- do you know who that is Omega

Omega- its nothing

Alpha- OK then, what about we see what stats this people have

Alpha hold out his hands making a trinity symbol that is blue then his crimson eyes glow communicating telepathy with his sons.

Alpha- Albion host is half human/devil and Ddraig host is a reincarnated devil. Vali Lucifer is just like the hosts before him except the devil and Issei Hyoudou is- a big pervert.

Ophis- so that means Ddraig's power can be use in that host's ways

Alpha- I don't really know how it works, I just put the abilities in them Sacred Gears as default, maybe the hosts can put their abilities in them for special purposes

Ophis- where is Lilith?

Alpha- she's at a meeting in Asgard

Ophis- why did Odin call her

Alpha- I really don't know what that perverted god want but I make precautions just in case

Ophis- What branches did you send, dear

Alpha- the list is: U.S.M.C, S.A.S, Navy Seals, Waffen S.S, French Foreign Legion, and the Red Guards

Ophis- why did you bring the Waffen S.S

Alpha- I only bring Death's Head division

Ophis- that only make it worse

Alpha- I want to make sure my daughter isn't going to be rape and as a father I have to protect its children

Ophis- why you can't just send Great Red as her escort

Alpha- Great Red said he don't do foreign affairs. what a lazy bastard. What is the other paper

Ophis- it is a meeting for every faction and other religions to Earth in the UN building in New York City

Alpha- I thought that building collapsed

Ophis- that's the World Trade Center

Alpha- only one fall

Ophis- no, both of them collapsed and another building with it along with the 2 planes that hit it with thousands of people

Alpha- that ain't nothing compared to World War 2, I have seen my Komradens fallen in battle. That damn Maginot Line taken so many of my soldiers (30,000 died) but I manage to break the line and crush those French Fries (its a pun, no offense) and with the rest of France , as of a result the Allies have fear the German Army and their lines have fallen by even looking our flags. (laughing crazy)

Ophis- (feeling terrified) are you OK?

Alpha- Yes, its just the memories of the past. Lets see the other papers

As the day passed on the two have been reading and signing the reforms of different categories to be ready for the meeting.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be about the meeting**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to about the meeting with a plot**

* * *

New York City, New York  
10 a.m. EST

The faction and religions are discussing the important matters on what's happening in the universe. After the discussing, the Dragon Faction is the last to speak about their problems.

Headmaster of the meeting- The Dragon Faction, please give your statements

Alpha is the representative speaker for the Dragon Faction

Alpha- The Dragon Faction want to expand its Galactic Navy because of pirates raiding our supply transports.

Headmaster- The other factions think your faction is already to powerful but I see can we figure out something on this matter

Alpha- the second problem is the Dimensional Gap of how to solve the intense pressure.

As he say the statement, the other factions were put down a frown face feeling sorry for them that things had to happen

 _Flashback_

 _The Dimensional Gap is like the promise land for Alpha and Omega and the first time to meet Ophis and Great Red. The 3 dragons have fought many times to see who's the best. After many years, Alpha have a love connection for Ophis and took her as his bride. Great Red is like a brother to Omega (remember, Omega is the dragon form with a mind link to Alpha in the Forbidden Gear and a teacher of Alpha) but the two don't get along for Omega want to teach Great Red of wisdom but the Red Dragon don't listen. When the Great War is in it's finial stage, a dark aura have enter the Dimensional Gap for living in.  
_

 _Great Red- Do you sense that_

 _Alpha- yes I do  
[Omega]- I can feel the coldness from it  
_

 _Ophis- I think I can see it_

 _As the 3 look in a direction, they can see a black dragon with 9 heads coming towards them, very angry for some reason. Great Red protect Ophis (in this time, Ophis is pregnant with Lilith) and Alpha turn into the Angelic Dragon._

 _Alpha- Great Red, protect Ophis I got this_

 _As Great Red nod his head, Alpha told Omega activate the Angelic Dragon Scale Mail body armor._

 _[Omega]- do you even know who is this_

 _Alpha- no I don't, why?_

 _[Omega]- This is the Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa. The one that was suppose to be sealed by God. This is the Forbidden Gear rival and why it was made_

 _Alpha- so you telling me that we suppose to fight that thing for what_

 _[Omega]- watch out!_

 _Without notice, the beast have charge the White armor but the man in white have reacted faster._

 _Alpha- this thing is fast!_

 _As Alpha say that comment, a tail hit him on the right side of his face taking part of the armor his wearing_

 _Alpha- that shit hurt!, alright you piece of shit, time to pay!_

 _Alpha have activated the **[** **Angelic Dragon: Over Drive]** and a pure white aura have surrounded his body making a silver armorer. _

_-Flash back end-_

The meeting is still as the King of Dragons speaks about their matters. The Dimensional Gap have been sealed because of the intense pressure that Trihexa and Alpha have made during their fight. Nobody don't know how to fix the problem because the intense pressure can crush a whole galaxy, nobody don't dare to enter it so it was sealed by the most powerful beings. Great Red, Ophis, and Alpha+ Omega have to make a living on a planet.

* * *

 **I have update chapter 2, so go back and look at it, BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is about the AU of Earth  
**

* * *

In 1939, the German Army attack and conquered Poland and France. The conquered of France was unexpected for the German army because it was not planned to after the defeat of Poland. Adolf Hitler and the other generals were very surprise about these 2 generals that actually break through the Maginot Line and defeat France in 2 months. The 2 generals named Viktoria Siegfried (my new OC) and Alfred Glubleck (Alpha's Earth named). Nobody didn't know that these two generals were supernatural and know each other very well. The plan these two make is called Operation Valkyrie and Operation Waffles (Belgium) and Fries (France). Operation Valkyrie is to killed Adolf Hitler to let Viktoria ruled the Third Reich planned by Alfred. Operation Waffles and Fries is a plan where Viktoria army go through the Ardennes forest and the Low countries and Alfred army attack the Maginot Line directly as a attempt to distract the French and British forces. The German losses were surprisingly small with Viktoria army 22,000 died and Alfred Army 30,000 died. After the conquered of France, Adolf Hitler give Viktoria and Alfred command of the western front to be prepared to attack Great Britain. The Germans made a daring move to attack GB by large amounts of transports and air support with a large naval force (the Z-plan have been finished in this AU). The German army will do what Napoleon try to do, land a invasion on Great Britain. Operation Sealion have been successful with heavily costs for GB and Germany as GB losses is 2 million dead, 50,000 tanks, 3,000 planes. For the Germans: 250,000 dead, 760 tanks, 568 planes. After GB have been conquered, Adolf Hitler give the 2 generals the highest medal in Germany which is the ' **Order Of The Star Of The Grand Cross Of The Iron Cross'**.

After the defeat of GB, The main focus is on the Soviet Union. The German army recruit men from Italy, GB, France, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Austria, Hungary, The Balkan states, Spain, and occupied Poland. The 2 famous generals were deployed on the Eastern front with other both commanding 2.5 million men with other generals commanding their Army groups. The Soviets were scared of a attack from Germany (the Finnish have defeat the Soviets in the Winter War of '39) so they reinforced their lines with 5 million at front with 8 million in reserved. Unknown to the Soviets, the German army have deployed men in Turkey where the Caucasus was and a lot in Finland. The German army push the Soviets back to Moscow and Alfred have taking Stalingrad while Victoria taken Leningrad. The finial battle was the Battle of Moscow as 3.5 million Germans and other foreign army's surrounded the city with Stalin in it. Mother Russia is on her heels (or on her knees, if you know what I mean) by the advancing German Army. The Battle of Moscow is the bloodiest battle in human history as the Soviets loss 5 million soldiers while the Germans loss 3 million. The Soviet Union surrenders in May 14, 1943 and the Russians were push back to the Siberian Plains. The German military gave a huge parade on the square of Moscow as the Nazi flags is everywhere meaning the Bear have been taken over by the Black Eagle. Adolf Hitler give a fest at his private house for the generals and other officials for creating Greater Germany. The target for Operation Valkyrie is in the house ready for to be assassinated.

Berlin, Germany July 20, 1944

The assassination have been successful and the Greater Germany have a new fuhrer named Viktoria Siegfried. Alfred was very happy to see his student/servant ruling a powerful country on Earth. The Germans was shocked when Viktoria says she is immortal (she have immortality given by Alpha) and so she can rule the country forever as she wants. The United States prepared a land invasion on occupied France and United Kingdom (for y'all logic people, the royal family of the UK were capture before they escape on a boat to Canada) but it didn't go as Germany give a peace treaty to end the war between them. The German military make plans for the invasion of Italy which have been successful with small losses. The war between United States and Japan kept going till 1946 as the United States landed a invasion on Japan (in the AU, the order for the atomic bomb have been canceled due to the fact it has inhumane). The Empire of Japan meet defeat as they are occupied by the U.S ('Mercia, FUCK YA!) and turn to a democratic government. All of Europe have been conquered (including Germany allies) and rule by the Nazi government. The German anthem is replaced with **'Sieg Heil, Viktoria'** (an actually song in real life) with the Deutschland lied as a secondary anthem. The Second World War is the bloodiest war the world have seen as 110 million died in the war both civilian and military personal. The German capital have been remodel and the Nazi government move to a castle named Wolfenstein in Western Germany. The 2 generals look at the new castle as it was building the finishing touches talking about what will the future bring.

Viktoria- Master, what about the other generals and officers

Alfred (Alpha)- I'm going to give them immortality so they can stay with you help maintain the government.

Viktoria- What are you going to do?

Alfred- I'm going back to my world and my family as a King and also a father. Don't worry Viktoria, I have faith in you, just don't cause any wars bloodier than this

Viktoria- Yes master

Alfred- don't worry my little fuhrer

The two generals gave each other a salute (the Nazi one) and both went to what they going to do.

* * *

 **The chapter is just for some plot holes. the next chapter is just going to be about Alpha and Lilith with a somewhat Star Wars atmosphere.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lets begin  
**

* * *

There is two figures in the middle of space outside and between galaxies as they wondered around talking about things.

Lilith- Why did you bring me here father?

Alpha- I bring you here for a talk about you dark powers

Lilith- What about my darkness

Alpha- Do you know where you got it from?

Lilith- I don't, father

Alpha- Do you know what its power can do?

Lilith- No I don't, father

Alpha- don't worry, I will tell you a story about a man who also possess that power.

Lilith- What is the man named?

Alpha- Nobody don't know the man's named because the history books didn't know he existed in the universe. He gain the knowledge about the power by unlocking the secrets he learn and the things he didn't even know that existed in the universe. The Dark power consumed every living thing when it touches even light.

Lilith- So the Dark is so powerful that even light can't escape from it

Alpha- Yes my princess, its so powerful that it can counter the white light. Before the man knew that the dark exist, he thought that light was the most power thing in the universe but he was proven wrong. Many years that man studying how to unleashed the full power of the Dark and put his abilities in it.

Lilith- Did the man successful learned that power

Alpha- Yes he did, but it was also attracting other things as well. The man discovered what's the purpose of the power so as he learned what it does, it breaks his heart so bad that he sealed it away forever but still some leaks out.

Lilith- Why did it break his heart father?

Alpha- The Dark power have fully control on the man almost killing him and his loved ones. The man don't want his family to be killed so he made a agreement with the Dark that he will be a servant to it but the Dark have other plans for the man. The Dark need a host to move and maintain its power in a humanoid body. The Dark attract dark matter to fuel its power.

Lilith- Why do the Dark exist?

Alpha- The Dark was the first thing in this universe before the light have overtaken it. Before the universe was form, the Dark live a quiet life for trillions of years, then the Gods have form to make light and life. When the light have overtaken the Dark, the Biblical God have taken over it to control that power in a jewel. God try to turn the Dark power into light but it grew only stronger as it's consume the pure energy. Many supernaturals believe that God have been weaken for sealing the Darkness but its not true. God have split the two as one was a Beast while the other is the Forbidden Gear. Many people fear that the 2 might combine but it didn't happen as the beast try to destroy the Gear. the Gear was way more powerful than the Beast or any other thing in the universe combine so people fear it.

Lilith- How fearful is the Dark?

Alpha- There are many things that is fearful than Death. The Dark was so fearful that even Death is fear of it. Nobody don't want the Dark to escape because it will rain destruction purge on the universe but the Dark have find something that it can have.

Lilith- What did the Dark find?

Alpha- The Dark have find love. The love was so strong that the Dark is submit to it. It only submit to it because it was a new feeling that the Dark never felt but unknown to the Dark, the person it (Dark) also never felt that emotion also. The 2 have taken each other in marriage in agree never leave each other.

Lilith- What happen to the man?

Alpha- The man was betrayed by the Dark so it can rule the man life and locks the man in the Gear.

Lilith- Where is the Dark?

Alpha- The Dark is standing and talking to you. With out anymore questions, I'm going teach you how to embrace the Dark side.

As Lilith nods her head, Alpha have taken a triangular pyramid that have a black mist in it. The shape open letting out the black mist which is surrounding Lilith till you can't see her body. The black mist enter Lilith mouth as it wrapping her around. After the mist finished entering her body, her eyes and cloths turn black as the effect of the Dark have completely taken her. After some minutes, Lilith change back as she was.

Alpha- How does it being embrace by the Dark side

Lilith- It feels cold

Alpha- Don't worry, you going to feel the power and the warmness from it. Here, test it on that galaxy.

As Alpha command, Lilith holds a black ball of Darkness towards the galaxy as she is putting more of an effort trying to maintain the new power she has.

Lilith- I can't hold much longer!

Alpha- Come one, concentrated on your feelings to maintain its true destruction.

Lilith try her best to do it but the Dark was to hard concentrated so the ball have enough power to break a door.

Alpha- You have failed but I will teach you the Dark side. Let me show you what it can do

Alpha hold his right hand creating a powerful black-ball that have a powerful destruction mass. The ball have a size of a baseball floating above his hand pointing towards a galaxy bigger than the Milky Way. Alpha dark ball swing towards the center of the galaxy colliding in the center (in astronomy, they say all galaxy's have a massive black hole holding all its stars and solar systems just like how our Sun in our solar system). When the ball hit the center of the galaxy, it create a massive black hole pulling everything in it. In logistical statistics it should take millions or even billions of years for that galaxy be devoured but it only take minutes. Anything life on that galaxy is now begin wipe out by the trillions and trillions of different races. After the galaxy have been cleared the dark ball teleport back to Alpha's right hand being suppress by the other containing the huge mass it produce. Lilith open her mouth as she witness the power of the Darkness as she is terrified but at the same time she also want to learn of the power.

Alpha- This is the true power of it, you will also know the power it contains. If you let me teach you, me and you will rule the universe as father and daughter putting it into darkness once again and then we shall have peace.

Lilith- Please father, I want to learn of the new power

Alpha- You will my princess (putting his hand on her head)

As the two figures teleport to the other side of the universe training on the unsuspecting galaxy's waiting for destruction.

* * *

 **The next Chapter will maybe be just stupid things**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is about the stupid things and accidents that the Royal Dragon Family did and others**

* * *

The War of Riches- This war happen After the Great War (A.G.W)

The Royal Dragon Family **(all of the Royal Dragon family and the 5 Dragon Kings have a humanoid form because they are huge in their dragon form)** is the most richest, powerful, and smartest in the universe but they are very goofy as some other royal family's to put at terms. The family have been some argues that actually causes wars between the members as they split their world into different territories. Ddriag and Albion control a part called the Dragon Empire. Alpha,Lilith, and Ophis have there original part called the Kingdom of Dragons. Great Red control a part named the Confederate of Dragons. The reason that this happen is because Alpha, Great Red, and the two Heavenly Dragons want this very rich natural resource solar system for themselves. The 4 argue for 3 years before they split the world into 3 powerful countries **(only 3 because Ddriag and Albion agree to unite and split the solar system)**. The war started in 900 A.G.W as when the Dragon Empire attack both the Kingdom and Confederate at the same time. The only thing the countries have is a resourceful of humans as the population is 100 trillion but the Kingdom have a advancement in technology **(the Kingdom have wooden ships and muskets while the other 2 factions have swords and arrows)**. The war have gone in favor for the Empire because they made a alliance with the Confederate to have a 2vs1 war. The Kingdom have a advantage in technology and manpower as they overran the Empire an the Confederate in 300 years **(Since the planet is huge, there was a law that if a certain amount of land is taken, that country shall surrendered until technology is advance enough to move in a short amount of time).** The causalities were very massive as only 30,000 dragons **(this is massive because the dragons have low population because of something stupid in the Great War)** and 2 trillion humans died in the war. The winner is the Kingdom of Dragons that ruled the world in most of the Milky Way. in 1200 A.G.W The Kingdom of Dragons dominate their world of with billions of troops and millions of ships after the Great War started and created the Dragon Faction with is a major powerhouse of natural resources (even rares), trade, and technology than the other Factions. Alpha arrange a hereditary structure of a kingdom to place the right ranks in his family and every thing that his is just his so basically he own everything. The Dragon Faction is just like Germany and America **(for Germany: also ways rise up in either military or economic; for America: strong military with a strong economy backing up).**

The Dragon flu purge- This happen in the Great War

The Dragon flu is one of the worse things a dragon can get as it can weaken the dragon to a level that humans can kill or mess up their powers on or off. The human flu can kill humans as their immune system shuts off. The human flu somehow mutated into the Dragon flu **(the human flu came from Earth)** making it harder to counter it with natural herbs **(Science Revolution didn't happen till 1700 A.G.W.)** making the dragons actual die from the flu. The population of the dragons were in the hundred billions till it kill about 93% which were already worse when the Great War have started. The dragon numbers were already small so they put up a defense on the planet when the other factions attack. The planet was already ruled by the 5 Dragon Kings before the 3 Dragon Gods took over which is why the dragons put up a fight because they were helping out. After the Great War, the population of of the dragons were 30,000 less than either the other factions but luckily their new King **(which is Alpha)** "borrowed" the Book of Genesis from Heaven **(how he got it will be in the other chapters)** to created humans that is more better than on Earth. When the Science Revolution started they find a cure to destroy the mutated Dragon flu.

The children of Dark, White, and Red

The offspring of Alpha and Ophis are very special **(not the mental special)** as they are the ones that get on their parents nerves. The two Dragon Gods didn't plan to have children because they just want a quiet life. The birth of Lilith were expected but Ddraig and Albion was just a "accident" as when time goes on. The reason Ophis can birth children is a special gift given from the Roman Goddess Venus as a wedding gift **(Ophis didn't even know about the gift).** Alpha body was in a state that it can't function properly so all of his 4 powers leak out into different things. When Alpha and Ophis mated the White, Red and Dark have travel into Ophis fertility eggs. The Dark went to Lilith but the Red and White fuse into one egg but cell division have split them up creating twins with one have Red while the other have White. The Doctrines of Supremacy and Domination where given to Ddriag and Albion to increased their power. In Great Red POV (he's the uncle) they are stressing him out but he also don't really have nowhere to go after the Dimensional Gap have been "sealed". FYI, condoms weren't made till in the 1980's A.D so your pull out game have to be strong.

The Solar purge

This happen when Alpha went outrage mode **(this happens when a dragon gets really piss off)** about a argument that him and Shiva was in about that Ophis and Lilith is a threat to Shiva. Shiva let lose all his anger on a planet while Alpha went outrage on solar systems. Many solar systems were being obliterated by the hundreds and almost destroy Earth's solar system before Ophis and Great Red have to stop him becuase that will start another Great War.

* * *

 **I did have some time writing this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is going to be about the Khaos Brigade which in my story will be a special forces group against the Dragon faction**

* * *

The Khaos Brigade is one of the most dangerous organizations in the Milky Way. Formed by Kaiser Leviathan **(the first Leviathan but also known as Omega)** which is the most powerful Devil ever known in the past, present, and future. Before Kaiser was submit to the Dark, he was the right hand man of the first Satan and best friend. Kaiser have to use Alpha's body to put his personality but his powers are only devil unless Alpha interfered with his dragon. The members make up of Fallen Angel, Devil, Humans, Gods and even Dragons. The group is funded by the Dragon faction only to make them a special "terrorist" force to complete impossible missions. It was also formed to break the sealed of the Dimensional Gap but failed many times. Some members want to betrayed Kaiser but it will cost them their lives as even if Kaiser is not the strongest but still mind link to Alpha which is a True Dragon God even more powerful than other Dragons and Gods. The only successful attempt is when the Hero Faction attack Kaiser but didn't kill or even injured him so the members have to run away or be incinerated by the Devil. The rest of the members stay loyal to the leader only to be ruled by the grandson of the original Lucifer because Alpha thinks the group is a fail organization to him so he planned to destroy the members or disbanded. Before he make a move, the members escape to a unknown region as a HQ for the group. The Khaos Brigade with the other divisions of it planned to kill the Royal Dragon Family and the 3 factions but they have to find and unsealed Trihexa to balanced the fight as the Royal Dragon family overpowered the Brigade. The Brigade ask help from many Gods and Goddess to help destroy Alpha and Omega, Ophis, Great Red, and the 5 Dragon Kings. They also plan to sealed Lilith in a sacred gear so they can use her as well with Ddrag and Albion. There is one Goddess that the Brigade need to have victory but she was resurrected by Alpha and serve as his maid but also a student to him. Many members if the Brigade believe that she can give victory to people that have hope to win as seen when the Third Reich won World War 2. When Ddraig and Albion was sealed in the sacred gear, the Brigade hope that the hosts would accept into a member but those hosts died so the gears find another hosts which Ddraig host is part of the Devil faction while Albion host actually join the Khaos Brigade.

The only thing the Khaos Brigade need is to destroy there targets once and for all


	10. Chapter 10

It's a Sunday, Lilith and Great Red went out to the beach for swimming while Alpha and Ophis stay in the family mansion for organizing some papers

Alpha- Uggggghhhh!, so much papers!

Ophis- You should get some sleep

Alpha- I did sleep

Ophis- For how long

Alpha- For 100 years

Ophis- When?

Alpha- about 3,000 years ago

As the couple talk, there was a knock on the door in the office

Ophis- Come in!

The door open revealing a woman in a maid uniform holding an envelope

Maid- My King, there is a letter for you

Alpha- From where?

Maid- it's from the leader of Germany

Alpha- Let me see the letter

The maid walk to Alpha handed the letter to him

Alpha- mmmmmm [reading the letter]

the letter was for natural resources for military production

Alpha- Tell Viktoria that I will send them the materials they need only if the teleportation device is working

Maid- Yes sir, before I forget there is this invitation from the Devil faction for joining a Rating Game

Alpha- I don't have a peerage

Maid- You don't need one, it's the strongest devil 1vs1 style

Alpha- [reading the invitation] this is for Kaiser not me. Omega!

[Omega- What!]

There is a letter for you

[Omega- What is it about]

a Rating Game

[Omega- No]

Why?

[Omega- I don't feel like it, why can't you go]

I'm not a devil

[Omega- you have devil powers]

So

[Omega- Please can you go, I stay in the gear]

Maid- There is also a prize for the winner

The comment grab the attention of Alpha

Alpha- What is the prize

Maid- Anything you want

Alpha- It smell fishy

Maid- What's wrong

Alpha- They never ask this since we made an alliance. I think somethings up

Alpha- Alright Omega, I will turn to Kaiser Leviathan for the game only, I will separate all my powers in a jewel except for your devil and my dragon. The devil will go to me while the dragon be with you as a gear.

[Omega- YESSSSS! Thank You]

Ophis- Can I join

Maid- I'm sorry madam but no, it only involve beings with devil powers or at least with some but you, Lilith, and Great Red are the VIPs to view the game

Alpha- What are the rules

Maid- Fight till the opponent either loses or give ups, even death is acceptable in a rating game

Alpha- I don't like that idea, these devil powers are way to control without my dragon in me

Ophis- Don't worry honey, I believe you going to win without lifting a finger

Alpha- Thank you for the motivation but being Kaiser is harder than my form because I can't use to it "functions"

[Omega- Do you need training]

Alpha- No!. I am very capable of handling things on my own. Enough chit-chat when does it starts

Maid- Tomorrow

Alpha- Who will I be against

Maid- The letter don't say

Alpha- What! it suppose to say who? They might going gang-bang me. If that's the case Ophis, will you bring the Book of Resurrection for me cause I might need it

Ophis- OK

Alpha- let's do the process

Alpha stand up from his chair making a magic circle under him moving up towards the ceiling transforming into a Devil. After the transformation, Alpha who is now Kaiser standing tall with this body. The Devil has White hair, bright crimson eyes that is snake-like, with a muscular toned body, and a deep evil voice that differ with Alpha regular voice.

Kaiser Leviathan (Alpha)- It's good to be back. How long has it been

[Omega- 1,200 years]

Kaiser- That is a long time (stretching his arms out)

Ophis- Darling, are you K

Kaiser- Yes sweetheart, it's just a long time without using this form. Call the others, we going to the Underworld

The whole family gather in the mansion wearing clothes that only rich families can buy. Kaiser made a magic circle that transport them to the Underworld. The Underworld is twice the size of Earth's land but its population of humans out number the devils by 15:1.

The Maou Lucifer mansion is the area where the opponents and guests are for the Rating Game before the grounds. A magic circle begin to appear in the middle of the hall showing a Satanism symbol. The people in the hall look at the circle feeling an intense heat.

Kaiser Leviathan (Alpha)- Hello, my name is Kaiser Leviathan and I'm want to see the person who want me here.

As Kaiser talk, the other devils were talking about if this devil still have a grudge on the new government and how powerful he really is. A man with crimson hair step forward to the serpent giving a greeting

Sirzech Lucifer- My name is Sirzech Lucifer and I'm the host of this Rating Game. I see you brought some guest with you. We heard that you is one of the original Leviathan's

Kaiser- I don't want no trouble but yes, I'm the first one and also the one that started the Devil race. I was also Satan's right hand man and also a True Satan Class

Sirzech- What's a True Satan Class

Kaiser- it's a class that have the power to par with Satan. I'm the only devil that can par with God himself but I wasn't involved in the Great War which is why the Great Satan's died

Sirzech- If you are the first Leviathan, why did a Leviathan died then

Kaiser- I created a clone so it can take my place while I was searching a new power but I learn the hard way but it wasn't a regretful choice. God were killed by me and someone else but then later I also killed Satan but it was a accident.

Sirzech- Why did you kill Satan?

Kaiser- I was just going to help him before something just came in my mind and I thought something was controlling me then it just happen.

Sirzech- What just happen?

Kaiser- The last I remember was fire and then I just blank out. I don't want to make this story long so people won't be bored.

Sirzech- I just got one question

Kaiser- What is it

Sirzech- where is the head dragon?

That question got Kaiser shock as he know he just using the personality of Omega

Kaiser- I don't know

Sirzech- it's OK, I was born at night but not last night

Sirzech knows that Kaiser is just Alpha in that body. What a smart man he is

Kaiser- It's not my fault I have to do this. Omega don't want to be Kaiser so I took the place but its not against the rules as I'm only use devil powers but with the dragon sacred gear

[Omega- yeaaaaachooo]

Ophis- Are you sick Omega

[Omega- I have the Dragon flu again]

Kaiser- Why do it have to be now when I need it. Even if I am powerful, this body can't handle it

Great Red- Just deal with it

As the day pass on, a mysterious figure is waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

 **The Rating Game**

Announcer- Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first 1vs1 Rating Game tournament

As the guests and VIPs take their seats view the game in some kind of portal, the contenders were transported to this newly given battlegrounds by someone unknown but its huge and a replicated version of the Underworld. The contenders were the top ranking devils that been in the Rating Game for a long time and a few never left their place. The rules are simple: beat the opponent till the last one standing to win a prize. If things get out of control, the 4 Great Satan will interfere the battle. But unknown to the people, there will be blood spill.

?- The targets are here, do you have the special weapon

?- Yes, its ammo is a solid version of Samuel's curse that is 10mm, you only have 4 shots so aim carefully

?- 4 is all I need

The figure put the ammo in a handgun putting a sight and laser pointer on it for precision aim but the gun is design to long range so adding the attachments make it a deadly sharpshooter.

?- They will pay with their lives. The distraction will come so we need to be in position so get ready

?- Yes sir, I will tell the others to get ready

The figures are in position to strike as one with the gun standing behind the 3 out of the 4 targets who is in the VIP section waiting to kill them. As minutes goes on, the contenders will be ready to fight each other.

Announcer- Let's get ready to rumble!

As the announcer gave the cue to go but a large explosion erupt in the middle of the Rating Game and the contenders and the viewers is shock about who did it but there question will soon be answer as a mysterious figure floating up in the air on center of the battlegrounds.

Announcer- Who do we got here folks, a new opponent?

Diehauser- Who is this person

Tannin- I don't know but he looks young

Kaiser- OMG, its him

Raiser- Who?

Kaiser- Its Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction

As the God lower himself down on the ground, the contenders was in a ready stance being prepared to fight

Shiva- My name is Shiva, The Hindu God of Destruction. I'm looking for Kaiser Leviathan who also called Alpha and Omega

Kaiser- I'm right here

The God raised a eyebrow on the devil as he looking around his surroundings

Shiva- Remember me?

Kaiser- Yea, what do you want

Shiva- let say some people told me to help them for revenge. I'm here to fight you

Kaiser- Wanna fight then **[Boosted Gear Balanced Breaker]**

As the sacred gear activated, the viewers were curious about it because the only person who ever had the Red Dragon Emperor power is in Rias Gremory peerage. The jewel on the sacred gear is red-orange fire burning with several golden spikes out. The Leviathan emotions were now turn to anger and hatred.

Shiva- Kill them now

As Shiva gave the cue, the figure behind the VIPs pull the handgun pointed at Lilith head and pull the trigger then pointed at Ophis shooting her then did the same for Great Red. The 3 dragons fell to the floor feeling intense pain from the bullet and wondering how can a metal projectile put them down. The shooter then pulls out a ball then throws it on floor creating highlight of white then a thick white smoke coming out of it. The other VIPs were terrified as the shooter vanished with the 3 dragons bodies. The shooter transport to the Rating game beside Shiva bringing the bodies with them showing off for the crowd. The emotions Kaiser is feeling of hatred and avenge of what he saw. The forbidden gear jewel turn into a red-orange color of fire showing how his anger is that is devouring his heart. The 3 dragons is still alive but the curse have weaken their body and blood is spilling out of their wounds. The figure standing beside Shiva have a appearance of a young man with white hair and blue eyes.

Shiva- See what I did! and still take no action. What do I have to do. Kill these other devils or you family.

Kaiser- Shut up

Shiva- Why, maybe I should kill your family in front of you or

Kaiser- I said shut up!

Shiva- Maybe I should take your daughter as my wife cause I heard the younger it is the sweeter the juice

Kaiser- I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!

A large amount of Demonic power is release by Kaiser surrounding him with a powerful aura that anyone is closed to it will be evaporate in a instant. The Hindu God move back as the aura is destroying everything and its area except for his family. Ophis, barely seeing that her husband is now tuning into something she never saw before. The Leviathan is covered in a humanoid dragon armor about to transforming into something else.

Shiva- What the hell is that

The God is shock about the power of this devil as it destroying everything around him

Kaiser activated his new and final form that he unlock. The young boy with white hair is in awe as the power that thing can do as he also want to be strong like that.

The man in red armor standing there about to talk before this boy interrupted

Vali Lucifer- Who are you and what's your name

Kaiser- _I who is about to be awaken, am the Inferno Dragon who destroyed God. I incinerate the "infinite", and I devour the "dream". I shall bring the holocaust and I shall burn the universe of its sins, let the Judgement Day begin **[Inferno Dragon, Supernova of Fire Destruction: Final Obliteration]**_

As the Leviathan said the chant, the transformation turn into a bigger version of the Scale Mail with 1 futuristic blaster on each shoulder charging up with demonic power. The crowd in the mansion were terrified to see this thing turning into some kind of a Juggernaut suit. The soulless monster will wreck havoc on the Underworld as the only thing that kept him sane is now lying cold in front of him. Out of the 3, Great Red is seem that he barley survive to bullet as he getting up with his left hand on the wound in his chest. The big red saw Ophis and Lilith cold but still breathing and decide to pick both of them leaving the hand from the wound and carried them out of harms way. Great Red put his hands on Ophis and Lilith checking there pulse to see if they are still alive and so there were pulse but it pulsing slow. Even if there in the mansion the Rating Game is still link to the other side so people can escape from it. Then the man in red armor speak but from Omega giving a warning to Great Red.

[Omega- Great Red, take Ophis and Lilith back to the Dragon world unless you wish to die, as for you Shiva you shall burn in my version of Hell.]

The suit give off a large amount of demonic power with a touch of dragon as it surrounding him. Next was a magic shield that Kaiser form around covering the Rating game. For the devils who is trap will face Hell itself as it walk towards Shiva.

Shiva- What is this abomination thing try to mess with me. Do you know who I am you piece of shit!

Shiva got really mad and starting a red ball that can destroy 3 miles of land. The ball of destruction went towards the abomination but then it just stop in mid-air. Kaiser have somehow stop it from moving use a time control spell on it. Next is the ball then came closer to Kaiser floating above his left hand then suddenly disappear. The Forbidden Gear says **[Absorption]** to turn the destruction ball into his own use. Kaiser was tired of Shiva for million of years and so he raised up his right hand pointing at Shiva then a bolt of crimson lighting hit Shiva in the chest sending him flying to wall behind him. Shiva felt a intense heat in his body but then after the heat is gone a cold feeling came in his body as the air touches. For the first time of his life, Shiva is terrified of being killed by something that don't have no purpose in life. The monster then standing several feet away from Shiva bring out the blasters that is charge up ready to fire. The Forbidden Gear says **[Boost!]** many times before it stop saying for the final blow. Shiva is moments away before his life be vanishing away into nothingness. The monster then says its destruction power.

 **[Power of Destruction]** the Gear says. the two blasters fire a red laser destroying Shiva in seconds as it only use devil powers to destroy him. After the blast, whats left behind were Shiva was is destroyed. The Hindu God have met Hell himself and his soul is trap. The trap Rating game contenders look in horror as what that monster did. Kaiser look behind him as he see fear in them and choosing what target is next. His eyes look towards Diehauser and then fly towards him at a face pace. The king of the Rating Game wasn't fast enough to escape Kaiser so he was grab on by the head while the other hand grab his right shoulder. The 2 look into each other eyes for a silent moment but then the monster roar and dismember Diehauser's head from his neck. Blood is squirting everywhere on the grounds and on Kaiser armor. Kaiser holds up the head and crushed it making it on the Leviathan head. The next thing Kaiser did is ate the remain parts of what's left of the head and split the dead body in half before devouring it making a bloody mess on him and the ground. The man roar as he completely lose his sanity covered in Diehauser's intestine. Kaiser love is completely taking over by anger and disintegrate the Underworld to blame on what's happening. He look at his other target which is the man who shot his family. Kaiser hold his hand out forward creating a some kind of gravitation force bring Vali towards him and holding by his neck almost killing him. Kaiser's free hand is on Vali chest creating a red magic circle with a Trinity symbol and then next a bright light is on Vali chest bringing out the sacred gear towards Kaiser hand. The soul of the White Dragon then disappear going back to the Dragon World. Vali feel pain as the sacred gear left him like his soul is going out of his body.

Vali- What the hell did you do

Kaiser(Alpha)- I have taken one of my sons back so he won't get hurt. I just need the other to be safe.

Vali- Sons?

Kaiser(Alpha)- Its a long story. I know you going to die but I can't control this person or even me (a sharp pain hit his head). (I'm sorry Ophis, I have failed)

A big roar came from the man as he transforming into a more dragon characteristics for the armor. The intense pressure crushed Vali into a puddle of flesh and blood on the ground. A big flash of blue light transport the trap devils into the Underworld leaving the Dragon out alone raining destruction on the battlegrounds.

Sirzech- Is everybody alright, anybody hurt

Tannin- We lost Diehauser

Sirzech- We need to stop this thing from destroying the Underworld.

Tannin- How can we stop it?

Sirzech- I thought I won't do this but we need to find Trihexa to at least "play" with Kaiser or what every it is. Does anybody know where is it

All- No

Sirzech- I just remember, Alpha is the one who sealed Trihexa. Where is the Dragon family?

Serafall- I saw them teleport back to their world.

Sirzech- We need to call every High class devil and up to meet in my mansion, we need a lot of force to take this dragon down and also Issei, the sacred gear his have should be enough. Evacuate the Underworld and -

As Sirzech starting talking, A magic circle appear in the sky with a dragon symbol. The devils are now trap in the Underworld as the teleportation device and magic don't work

Grafiya- How did he escape the Rating Game even though the portal is closed

A big red dragon with arms and legs came out of the circle. The dragon jewels and eyes turn from green to a red-orange fire color. The devils is one step closer to meet Hell. Kaiser felt his other son prense as a man in a school uniform confront him

Issei- Hey you, stop destroying things

Kaiser is very surprise that a human was brave enough to confront him in this form. He also knew the man name from the Boosted Gear.

Kaiser- You are Issei Hyoudou, I see you are the one to have the Boosted Gear so I will take it

Kaiser did the same thing to Vali with the soul of Ddraig sending it also to the Dragon World

Issei- What, that is impossible

Issei was thrown down on the ground only given him a headache. The dragon opens his chest armor showing the main jewel giving a strong aura going into it. Then Kaiser holds his right hand up extending his index finger creating a ball that is a size of a ping-pong but it destructible power is incredible. The end of the Underworld will be in seconds as a final word the devils in ear range will hear

 **[Armageddon Obliteration]** the dragon said. The ball hit the ground creating a big mas of energy exploding. The devils who is close instantly evaporated but miles away the devils who didn't notice will face death. The cities of the Underworld being destroyed one by one. After the aftermath, the Underworld is a molten rock with rivers of lava showing no living thing in sight. The souls of the devils is being held by Kaiser as millions of them started wonder what happen.

Kaiser- Now, you all will feel the pain I felt.

The souls drop into the lava hearing screaming and pain from the lost souls that the temperatures are more hot than the Large Hadron Colider it self (The temperature of the LHC is 7.2 trillion degrees which is hotter than a supernova explosion)

Kaiser- I want to see you all burn! (crazy laughter)

 **The Dragon World**

The Royal Dragon Family are back together as Ophis and Lilith are their mansion with an inside private hospital which is underground. Great Red's condition is minor as the bullet pass him missing his internal organs. Ophis is alright but still feels pain but the bullet did stop inside her only damage her kidney but not destroying it so the doctors took the bullet out. Lilith is in a critical situation as the bullet hit and stop in her brain with the main central part **(Dragon brains are different than a human so the central "command center" is a life and death situation of a dragon).**

Ophis- What happen?

Great Red- we were shot

Ophis- How can a bullet harm us?

Great Red- It wasn't a ordinary one, its a solid form of Samuel's curse

Ophis- How can something like that turn into a bullet, magic can't do that

Great Red- Well it did, how do you feel

Ophis- still hurts but I can deal with it, what doesn't kill you make you stronger. What is Lilith condition

Great Red- She's in a comma as the bullet stuck in her brain, the surgeons can't get the bullet out without killing her.

As the two Dragon Gods talk, the 2 male heirs running towards their mother at full speed hugging her not knowing that she is in pain.

Ddriag & Albion- Mother!

The 2 dragons never saw there mother in several hundreds of years as they were sealed in the sacred gears. Even by their age they seem like 10 years old but don't underestimate them because they can sure beat the soul out of you. Ophis put her hands on their hair rubbing it till it mess up, she also take a long look of there appearance as they remained the same. Ddraig and Albion physical structure is the same except for the hair and eye color. Ddriag's hair is bright red with green eyes and Albion's have white hair with gold eyes. They is twins but with different attitudes and those attitudes can get the best of them especially when they both get in a fight. The height differences are moderate as the twins is 5 feet and 1 inch as Ophis is 5 feet and 7 inch. Lilith is 4 feet and 10 inch while the dad is 6 feet and 3 inches.

Ophis- I'm glad you here but please stop hugging me tight.

The 2 dragons stop hugging their mother and ask questions about what's going on. All the details have been told so the twins went into Lilith room and watch her as she's "sleep". A guest have came to see the family

Venus- Hello

The Roman Goddess greet herself to them before noticing the 2 trouble makers have came back. She likes Ophis and Lilith better than the 4 males. The three males she really hates is Great Red, Ddraig, and Albion because they been so rude to her for years for a example is when every time she visits them, Ddraig & Albion always turn into dragons as they know she is scare of dragons. Great Red is just another example is when Venus husband thought she is in a relationship with the Red but then Great Red got so aggravated by him so he punch her husband the shit out of him. As the memories came back to Venus, she really got use to the dragons and conquered her fear.

Great Red- Hello Venus, its been a long time

Venus- Yes, it truly is

Ophis- Yes

Venus look behind Great Red to see Ophis in a chair. The Goddess is shock that Ophis physical appearance change since she last saw them. The first time she saw is when Ophis still have that small child form even after the children was born. Ophis looks like now a 16 year old but with a mature body with a hourglass shape. There are many stories that the mature Ophis is one of the most beautiful women in Mythological records. That is a story for latter but the situation is critical for the problem in the Underworld.

Venus- Ophis, I see you change a lot (looking up and down)

Ophis- Yes, I have. Why did you come here

Venus- I brought some healing medicine for y'all.

Ophis- Thank you very much but we already have some. I will take these and save them for another time.

As Ophis took the box that Venus gave them a sharp pain hits her brain as she can sense, no feel the pain that her husband is burning himself up in his heart. Even if Ophis is in no condition to fight but she still loves as much a loyal wife should be.

Ophis- I'm going to the Underworld

The comment she said turn all heads towards her because they think that is just suicide.

Great Red- Your crazy, even if you can fight, the temperatures there can burn you to death. Don't take this chance

Ophis- But I love him so much

Great Red- Look, Omega did tell before that this is one of his transformations. It runs off on anger but it lose the user sanity quickly. Alpha or Kaiser is just like a star, when stars run out fuel they get hotter and then it either stop cold or explode. The core is the heart so you got to take out of him but we can just leave him. The Underworld is now a molten rock with out if this universe temperatures. If you want to go then I won't stop you as its your choice to make.

Ophis create a magic circle that will teleport her to the Underworld before Venus stop her

Venus- Where are you going?

Ophis- To the Underworld

Venus- Its dangerous there

Ophis- He needs me more

Venus- Well, take this with you

Venus reach out her hand giving a pendant with a heart shape pink jewel with a silver chain attach to it

Ophis- What is this?

Venus- This is what your husband gave you for a gift form the wedding

Ophis look at the necklace examine it to figure out how Venus find it. The last time see saw it was giving to Alpha before he decided to live on Earth for several decades. Alpha says he lost it in World War 2 but now its here

Ophis- Where did you find it?

Venus- At the London Bridge, it was underwater and the funny thing is that it have a bullet in it. That evidence probably tell me that when Germany land invade London, there were some British snipers on top or inside Big Ben. I fixed it and installed something special in it for purposes.

Ophis- What's in it

Venus- It have Cupid's Spear, it powers off on love. I think you can handle it but you have to aim it to his heart to have its full effects

Ophis take the necklace and put it around her neck and then the pendent shines bright pink.

Ophis- Its beautiful, thank you

Venus- Your welcome

Ophis went through the magic circle not knowing whats on the other side

* * *

 **The** **Underworld**

A big red dragon with human limbs flying over being satisfied by the screams of the devils as they burn in unbelievable temperatures fire but then look in a direction were a magic circle appear. He wonder who or what is coming through but his answer have been answered when a woman came through. The dragon don't recognized her but a threat to him. Ophis knows who that dragon is but it don't look like a full dragon. The dragon have the fingers of the wings but not flaps and no horns on the head so it might be a incomplete transformation . The 2 dragons stare in each other eyes knowing what to do next.

 **( AN: I'm lazy so I will skip the fight to the ending)**

The 2 dragon gods fight for hours before they separate in distance to do their final blow. The Inferno Dragon opens his chest plate creating a fire aura on it while Ophis create the Cupid's Spear with a strong pink aura. The 2 then fire there powers at each other as the Inferno Dragon says **[Obliteration]** while Ophis throw the spear. The two powers collide while one going back while the other moving forward. Ophis love is stronger than the fire ball because she know that "Love Conquers All" so the spear passed the fire and went straight to the heart but not actual killing him.

Kaiser- AHHHHHH

The dragon roar in pain as the spear hit him and the armor disappear letting Kaiser free fall till he stop. His right hand grab the spear pulling it out but it disappear into a pink light going towards the Heart pendant. Kaiser right hand is on his chest trying to understand what is he feeling but then he saw his own memories flying pass in his own space. He cry in joy as he knows who it is and then he saw darkness in his vision as his body have been weak. The next then he notice is a pink aura surrounded him giving him life, love, and joy and then the Forbidden Gear says **[Restoration]** that is bring back everything that was destroy and the Devils back to life. Everything was back to normal and the Devils were in a some kind of awkward position because they reminder the pain they felt and it was horrible. Ophis walk to Kaiser a few feet away and then she smacks him with her right hand. Kaiser knows it hurt and he deserved it but then Ophis kiss him on his lips showing her affection to him. The 2 dragons teleport back to their world still lock lips to each other and as they left a piece of paper float in the air than gravity have it place on the ground. One of the Devils pick the letter and open it which is for Sirzech. The Devil handed the letter to Sirzech which he reads it.

The letter says:

Dear Sirzech Gremory

This is a letter for the prizes I want: Issei and Vali will be train but they need to stay alive before it happen. I also need a female devil to be wife to restore the Leviathan name and here's that person-. Also that the 4 Great Satans will resign and I will control the Underworld for all eternity. The laws will also be change-

Sirzech eyes got bigger as he reading the person name and the other parts then he eyes turn to that person besides him.

Sirzech- Serafall, how do you like to be a wife

Serafall- To who?

Sirzech tell her the name

Serafall- Why?

Sirzech- Look

There was also consequence if the needs aren't meet

Sirzech- You did like him before

Serafall- That is only before I knew he have a wife

The two devils talk while the others went back trying to erased the memories

The 2 Dragons have a sexually healing in there bed

* * *

 **Hello guys, This chapter is painful to write. I don't know yet what to do next so I'm just going to something. Bye**

 **And also please read and review. I accept all kinds of comments**


	11. Chapter 11

**Royal Dragon Mansion of Trinity and Infinity**

 **Hospital sector: room #2**

 **Time: 10:34 P.M**

An incident happens in the Mansion that led to a distress but things have calmed down for now

Ophis- Le miel, le temps de se réveiller

Alpha- Who told the French Fry to talk (talking in his sleep)

Ophis took a flash bang and pulled the pin and then drop it on the ground, it fuses off and the sound was like a gunshot. It startled the people in the hallway but didn't affect Alpha from waking up. She then went to his left side and whisper in his ear.

Ophis- Die britischen bombardieren Berlin

Alpha- The teabags are bombing our capital (waking up fast)

Ophis- calm down, World War 2 is over

Alpha- Why did you wake me- owwww

A sharp pain hit in his heart as he is talking

Alpha- That's the definition of pain right here

He looks around at the room and thinking what is this place

Alpha- Where are we?

Ophis- We in our private hospital underground

Alpha- That's one of my question answers as there are no windows. What happen yesterday?

Ophis- You mean 3 days ago

Alpha- 3 days ago?

Ophis- You passed out when we return from the Rating Game coughing up blood

Alpha- OK, how long do I stay here

Ophis- The doctor says for about another day

Alpha- I have another question, why did you wake me up

Ophis- I want to talk to you

Alpha- you can't wake up a patient and what is that smell. I smelling two scents, one is like roses and the other is like smoke

Ophis- The roses are me and the smoke is the flash bang

Alpha- Flash Bang, why?

Ophis- You wouldn't wake up so I have a backup plan

Alpha- Why can't you use something louder, I slept through an artillery barrage at the Battle of Moscow. It is impressive that the Germans can build artillery that can sink battleships. After the battle, Moscow has more craters that the moon.

Alpha yawned and stretched his arms out. A little girl came into the room running at full speed with her arms out.

Lilith- DADDY!

Alpha- Hi Lilith, you are killing me

Alpha groan in pain as Lilith is hugging tightly. A little blood came out of his mouth

Alpha- I thought I died. What happens to my body. Omega, wake up

The Forbidden Gear appears on his right hand

[Omega- What is it]

Alpha- I what to know why I feeling pain

[Omega- Your immortal body have been damaged so a replacement have been made. The body you have now is one of my backups that I own.]

Alpha- Somebody give me a mirror

Ophis went in her purse finding a personal mirror to give. She handed the close mirror to him.

Alpha- I look the same

[Omega- You might look the same but you body is different. It has human characteristics that need its daily functions]

Alpha- Every supernatural has a human body

[Omega- Let me put this in simple terms, this body need food, air, and water to function proper]

Alpha- I can deal with it

[Omega- You are weaker than your normal body without the Forbidden Gear]

Alpha- How weak?

[Omega- On the level with your sons]

Alpha- You two better not try something funny!

He pointed at his sons as they are walking in knowing that they heard the conversation.

Kaboom!

A large explosion shook the hospital underground creating an earthquake

Alpha- What the fuck was that

Ophis- When you were passed out, some things happen beyond my control as a temporary ruler

Alpha- What did you do?

Ophis- I didn't suppress the revolts so it got bigger and a civil war broke out

Alpha- A civil war, who's the teams

Ophis- the groups are the Socialist Republics, the Republics, Nationalist, and some others

Alpha- How strong?

Ophis- socialist republics: 5 trillion strong, republics: 1 trillion strong, nationalist: 730 billion strong.

Alpha- What is the reason for this revolution?

Ophis- The dragons are loyal to us but the humans want no monarchy to rule over them. The Enlightenment ideas from Earth are getting in their brains.

Alpha- I have a solution that can fix this. Call the military, we going to fight back and please put up the shield around our home. I show those inferior humans that this monarchy will be here as long as I live.

The military fought hard against the rebellions as the royal family stay in their home.

* * *

 **Royal Dragon Mansion of Trinity and Infinity**  
 **Next day**  
 **Time: 9:34 A.M**

Alpha- *thinking* my back is killing me.

A small body is in the bed with him under the sheet

Alpha- Lilith, you are too old to sleep with me

He grabs the sheet and throws it in the air revealing who it was. It wasn't Lilith but it looks like her.

Alpha- What are you doing?

Ophis- I'm sleeping with you

Alpha- Why are you in that form

Ophis- This was from the Samuel's curse

Ophis turn from a mature woman to a what people called a "loli"

Alpha- What time is it

Ophis- About 9:35 A.M, why?

Alpha- It's too early to wake up and plus I'm still not recovered

Ophis- I cook breakfast for you

Alpha- What is it

Ophis- It is bacon, eggs, waffles, grits, pancakes, sausages, hash browns, and French toast.

Alpha- It sounds delicious

Ophis, snap her fingers to signal the maids to bring in the food. A large table with wheels came through the door and it was long. Alpha look in shock as the table reach from the entrance of the door to the wall on his left side. His mouth is drooling and his teeth turn really sharp to prepare to feast on the meal. The maids bow their heads to Alpha and then left the room. Ophis got off from the bed and present like one of those games shows on TV.

Ophis- Here you go dear, this is my gift for you

Ophis left the room letting Alpha be alone.

Alpha- What should I eat first

The food on the table is big enough for 20 people. Alpha got off the bed ignoring the pain from his back and then he walking towards the table picking up a silver and gold fork and knife. He eats the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and grits first. Alpha has flashbacks about when Ophis cook food for the first time as it was disgusting but as the word say, come with age also wisdom. The only thing Ophis can't cook is meats. Why her cooking style is based on the resources that made from natural except animals. Dragons usually eat mostly meats unless they are sick but can also have an experience on which animals to eat. She can cook everything in the book but not meats as it will be the end of your life. Lucky Alpha can cook meats like frying, grilling, or baking.

Alpha- This taste so good!

He is eating almost everything except for the waffles as it's the best for last. The waffles were in 5 stacks with 20 in each stack top with cherries and whipped cream with strawberry syrup on it. As Alpha is reaching to the waffles, a black mist appears out of the vents on the ceiling forming a small little girl. Alpha thought it was Ophis but he saw a long ponytail with a purple bow tie to it.

Alpha- What are you doing here Lilith?

Lilith- I thought I smell something so I came down here.

She smiles at her father before turning around looking at the waffles.

Alpha- Why are you looking at my food for, I know your mother feed you.

Lilith- I want some more!

Alpha- Ask your mother

Lilith- I did, she said she done cooking breakfast

Lilith got down on her knees then she make one of those puppy eyes and it was adorable to see that face. The cuteness has defeated Alpha as he gave up his utensils to his daughter.

Alpha- Here you go my adorable princess (rubbing Lilith's head)

Lilith- Thank you!

Before he walks out a white paper is on the table. He picked it up and read it as it's said: "you can check out at your time". Alpha left the room leaving his daughter happily eating the waffles and he knows that those waffles taste really good.

Alpha- What a greedy dragon she is, I wonder did she went into the stockpile while is was in a comma. What is this on my neck?

He looks on the necklace that is tied around his neck then lift up the heart shaped pendant.

Alpha- I thought I lose this in the war, how did it come back for all these years. I wonder what things are going outside.

He walks to the elevator sending himself up the first floor

* * *

 **Royal Dragon Mansion of Trinity and Infinity**  
 **Time: 3:46 P.M**  
 **Place: Emperor's Office**

Alpha- Why did my door name plate change

Ophis- We have new nobility titles since you conquered the Underworld

Alpha- Conquered?

Ophis- You don't remember what happen

Alpha- Remember what?

Ophis- Never mind

Alpha- What are our titles

Ophis- Here's the paper

Alpha- The titles

He read the paper in a normal past

Emperor/God of Dragons: Alpha (Father)

Empress/Goddess of Dragons: Ophis (Mother)

Grand Prince of the Welsh/Red Dragon Emperor: Ddraig (Son)

Grand Prince of the Anglo-Saxon/White Dragon Emperor: Albion (Son)

Grand Princess of Darkness/Dark Dragon Empress: Lilith (Daughter)

High King: Great Red (Uncle)

5 Dragon Kings: Tiamat, Yu-long, Vritra, Midgardsormr, Fafnir

Alpha- These are the new titles that we were given

Ophis- Yes it is

Alpha- Welsh and Anglo-Saxon.

Ophis- The British Royal family and their Parliament have wanted us to use those titles

Alpha- I see, what about the Underworld you were talking about

Ophis- That is why I came to see you, we have some guests from there to talk to you.

Alpha- Why do they want to see me

Ophis- Only to make sure you go easy on them

Alpha- What are they scare of

Ophis- You

Alpha- Me, Why?

Ophis- you also don't remember do you

Alpha open the office door for Ophis then walk behind only to see that the furniture has been upgraded.

Alpha- Wow!

He looks in awe to see that the office has been reconstructed into a super-high class office.

Ophis- You like it

Alpha nods his head and then turn it to a door that never been there.

Alpha- What's that door

Ophis- That is a room for smaller meetings and that's where the former Great Satans are held at.

Ophis open the door and through it is a long black shiny table with chairs. The table length is about 30 yards long with 60 chairs on both sides and a chair at the front where the main person will be sitting. In those chairs were the head of each devil clan including the former Great Satans.

Alpha- So, why are they here again?

* * *

 **Royal Dragon Mansion of Trinity and Infinity**  
 **Time: 5:30 P.M**  
 **Place: Emperor's Meeting Hall**

The time has come as all devil clans and some devil peerages have taken a seat while others stand up.

Alpha- Why are y'all here

Sirzech- To discuss the new changes to the Underworld and the rules that it will establish if you let us

Alpha- Look, I don't why y'all wasting my time for something that I can do by myself and a war is going on outside so I suggest to let one of the devils to inform me because it's too boring sitting here for hours.

The devils now had to bring someone good enough to talk to him and persuade and that person has to be ready for comebacks. Now, guess the devil who will be the you guess right congratulation. The devil is Serafall, why. She is one of the few devils who can get close to Alpha without getting kill by him.

Serafall- Why me?

Sirzech- You the only devil who won't be killed by him

Yep, Alpha don't care if you are a male or even female, if you get on his nerves you might of well kiss your body & soul goodbye.

Sirzech- He see you as a friend sometimes and the other you are just

Serafall- Just what?

Sirzech- Never mind, just be our ambassador

The devil's give her the eyeball to make sure she's follow through or their race will be extinct for good.

Alpha- Is that person ready now

Sirzech- Yes, they are ready

One of the devils has a black suitcase with some papers in it then handed to Serafall.

Serafall- What's this for

Sirzech- All the stuff you need is in here. I wish you good luck

Sirzech waves his hand at her before creating a magic circle for teleporting back to the Underworld. The other devils also did the same things till only 3 people were left which is Alpha, Ophis, and Serafall. Serafall is very nervous even if she's the Foreign Affair Administer and this meeting right here is the most intense situation she ever been. Alpha red eyes were staring at hers without blinking. She can feel like he can look into her soul and studying her emotions.

Alpha- You are nervous, I can sense it

Serafall heart beat faster and harder as he is staring her with no emotion whatsoever. He then smiles at her but with sharp teeth like a dragon. Serafall heart stops for a few seconds and then rapidly back again. She feels like to about have a heart attack and just shaking of fear.

Alpha- Don't worry, I won't hurt at all

Serafall- You won't

Alpha- I won't. Now please start the meeting

* * *

 **Hello, guys I some important news: One is that I made a community for Highschool DxD, Why IDK so check it out.  
**

 **Please Review the story. I take criticism very encourage  
**


	12. last words

**I want to announce that I'll be restarting this story because the script format of it is now weird to me and I improve my grammar. I also will be naming the story a different title.**

 **No more chapters to this but it will still be there.**

 **Thanks for the support on this story.**


End file.
